A Lonely Girl
by The Simple Truth 16
Summary: Isabelle Roberts has been bullied all her life. She never really stood up for herself. That is, until she met Loki. What will come of his offer to help? Rated M for later chapters
1. chapter 1

***Trigger warning***

 **Bullying and violence.**

 **strong language.**

 **I'm reaching here but I guess if you have an issue with the mention of atheism there's that too.**

This is the first thing that I've published to let the world read so please review, I **_will_** need tips

...

"Get out of here!""No one wants you here!"

"Freak!""Loser!"

This is all I hear. I'm a little thick, I usually wear all black, and I listen to metal instead of the popular music that my classmates expect me to. I'm in my senior year of high school and I have no friends, no social life, and no love for those who surround me. When people are nice, it's usually either out of pity or they want an answer for class.

"Move fat ass!" I heard a voice behind me say. I whirled around to see Jacob Mathews, one of the most popular and repulsive people at school.

"Shut the hell up you STD riddled garbage." I turned away from him and kept walking, making an effort to ignore the insults being hurled at me. I finally got to my English class and got out my notebook. I opened it to about halfway and started a new story.

As my classmates streamed in and got steadily louder, I pulled out my phone and ear buds and put on Give Me Novacaine by Green Day. I wrote for the rest of class ignoring whatever the teacher was having us take notes on. That's how most of my days go. I write, read and listen to music, all in the useless attempt to block out the white noise that is humanity.

On my walk home I saw the same thing I had been seeing for a few weeks.

It was a tall man with shoulder length spiky raven black hair wearing a black suit and a deep green scarf, sitting on a bench, just watching the students that were walking home. I noticed him, even saw a few of his mannerisms. But not once did he look at me. Until today, that is. Today, he was staring directly at me.

So I walked up to him to ask him what was up.

"Okay, what the hell is your deal? You just sit out here and creep on high schoolers."

"Why do you let them treat you like that? What have you done to warrant their behavior towards you?" I was a little annoyed at the fact that he didn't answer my question, but I was doubly intrigued. How could he know? I hesitated a little before answering.

"I didn't _do_ anything. I just don't want to be like them. Don't want to hurt people for fun. Now you. What are you doing watching the students here?" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

" _Mortals._ Well, follow me." I was more than a little hesitant to follow, but for some reason, it felt like I was safe with him. So I followed him down a familiar road.

"If you're not going to tell me why you wait outside the school, will you at least tell me your name?"

"I am Loki, of Asgard. And the reason I watch is because I was curious about whether or not your kind had evolved past your barbarism that I observed last time I spent time here. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to have happened. Now stop with your incessant prattling, or I shan't help you." I was too shocked to speak. as much as I wanted to laugh in his face, I couldn't help but believe him. I was meeting a _god_.

 _Well there goes the whole_ atheism _thing,_ I thought.

"One more thing, help me how?" Loki let out a deep sigh.

"Nevermind then. I warned you to stop speaking. Goodbye." He shimmered slightly and disappeared. As much as I wanted to be shocked, I couldn't. From what little I knew about Norse mythology, he harnessed magic.

"Damn you," I whispered under my breath.

"Talking to yourself? That is such a cliché loser move! Though, I guess it makes sense, since no one else wants to talk to you." I looked back to see Brandi McCowell; head cheerleader and incidentally Jacob's girlfriend. She made it her personal mission when she moved here in 6th grade to be the most popular girl here. The first step of course was to be the biggest bitch. Usually, I would just take her shit and walk away, but today I was feeling empowered by Loki's question.

 _Why_ do _I let them treat me like this?_

"Hey dumbass, you too stupid to answer? Or did your shit music blow out your eardrums? I'm fucking _talking_ to you!" I started walking toward her.

"I know," I said before punching her in her perfect nose. I smiled internally at the crunch it made under my fist. Then grimaced at the pain it caused me. Brandi fell to the ground holding her nose that you could see through her hands was bleeding profusely. I just kept walking so I could go home.

After about 10 minutes of walking I felt a shimmer in the air and Loki walked out from the hedges beside me.

"A bit more crude than I prefer, but I liked the fact that you didn't just stay silent." There was a smirk on his face as he spoke.

"Why bother coming back? I thought you gave up because I asked to many questions."

"No. I wanted you to think that. I was curious to see how you would react if the girl started antagonizing you. Now are you ready to go? I would rather not stay in Midgard any longer."

"Where would we be going?"

"Asgard. I would train you to defend yourself in a more _delicate_ fashion."

"And you would get what exactly?" Loki didn't seem like the type to do things for others out of the goodness of his heart.

"A pet. Now, we should be leaving."

"But my parents-"

"Are too drunk to notice your absence." He held out a hand. To take it would be to leave my life behind. I couldn't grab his hand fast enough. He looked at the sky and yelled something I didn't understand. A beam of light and color enveloped us and a moment later, we were spat out onto a golden floor. I would have fallen, but Loki held me up.

"Loki. I trust you'll be reporting to the Alfather. You will need to discuss the Lady Isabelle's arrival." I froze in shock. I didn't know how this man knew my name. I saw him smile at me and I caught a glimpse of his eyes and my question died on my lips. I wasn't sure how, but I knew his eyes allowed him to know more that I ever could.

Loki began walking away and beckoned me with him. I followed without a thought.


	2. 2

**I will be posting on Sundays and Wednesdays. I am currently still in High school, so please forgive me if I am late with a post. As readers increase. chances are, so will chapter length.**

I was mystified by the view of the pulsating bridge we walked on as I kept my head down. when I looked up, I nearly stopped in n my tracks as I spied the golden city.

"Don't dawdle. You must keep up as I shan't wait for you. I'd rather not deal with Odin any longer than I must, and it would only anger him for us to be late. Ask only your most pressing questions on the way and do not be surprised if I don't answer them." I took in his words and took advantage of his offer.

"Okay, first off, why does Odin need to see you about me? Also, why do I have to be with you?"

"Humans aren't allowed to be in Asgard for reasons I may explain later. As for why you have to be here, I intend to train you, and therefore, you shall be at my side unless I order you away."

"Okay, last one, why are you out of prison? I would think that killing a couple hundred people and trying the take over a planet seems like something you should be locked up over." I was genuinely confused about that. On Earth, if you kill a half a dozen people, you're either getting locked up or killed. I was confused even further when I saw Loki had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Odin cares not for Midgard. It is only because I am legally a prince that I received any punishment for my actions.". I didn't fail to notice his emphasis on the word 'legally'. However, I decided that it wasn't the best time for me to ask. We walked in silence to the palace and then the throne room. A rather large man that vaguely resembled an older, more hairy Hannibal Lector with only his left eye was waiting for us. I guessed that he was Odin and I made to kneel before being caught by Loki. He shot me a glare before speaking.

"You wished to see me, Alfather?"

"Yes, Loki. I requested you to come here because not a year after your release and the official decree that you were not to go to Midgard, you did just that, and proceeded to bring a Midgardian with you, which in itself is a forbidden act."

"I cannot help being bored, and after all, I saved this girl. She was being heavily mistreated by her fellow mortals. As a result, I intended to teach her to simply stand up for herself in a more effective way. I ask only for you to grant her sanctuary for a month so that I may teach her properly." Odin was silent for what seemed like forever, but eventually spoke.

"I will come to a decision further in the week. Until then, she will be confined to the quarters beside Loki's. The human will have no contact with others until I have reached a verdict." Two burly guards seized an arm each and yanked me painfully back words, causing me to stumble. I sent a pleading look to Loki who rolled his eyes.

"Is this really necessary? She's just a simple Midgardian. She can't even do magic." Loki sounded exasperated when he spoke. I was honestly a bit miffed at the implication that I was weak. It was a cinch decision that I didn't scowl or object. I'd rather they think I was harmless so maybe they would treat me better.

After a bit of walking, I was thrown unceremoniously through a door. I stood, taking in my surroundings. I was in a sitting room with a fireplace and a few couches. There was a rug of a fur I didn't recognize. There was an archway that led to a luxurious bedroom. I sauntered in and saw that there was a desk and some mostly empty bookshelves.

There was another room connected to the bedroom, and upon my investigation, I found it was a bathroom. In the center of the room was a steep stone tub inlaid into the floor. It was about the size of a large hot tub. With little deliberation, I walked over with the intention of taking a hot bath. I was unsuccessful though, as I could not manage to turn on the water.

Feeling defeated, I trudged my way back to the bed and fell upon the covers in an ugly flop. After a while, I realized that I could not sleep. I blamed it on the colors the room was decorated in. Everything was gold. Even the drapes seemed to be made out of golden thread.

When I was such of it, I wandered through the glass doors onto the balcony and was nearly brought to tears the sight. The most beautiful gardens lay below, the shining city beyond them. I could see a small stream near the flowerbeds and a gazebo along the stone pathway. The sprawling city shined in the low light of lamps and torches.

There was music wafting upward from the parties and taverns below. A group of men who were clearly heavily intoxicated were singing in a language I could not understand. It sounded vaguely European but aside from that, it was difficult to place. I decided that I was never going to sleep inside, so I layed down on the stone balcony, comforted by the cool surface. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.

...

The morning sun warmed my skin, forcing me to wake.

' _You_ do _know you have a bed right?'_ As odd as it was to have a voice in my head that wasn't mine, it felt oddly natural. Like it was a normal way to communicate.

' _Couldn't sleep. Too much gold.'_ There was something akin to a chuckle in my head but no real reply. After a little while longer, I got up and walked back from not the bedroom. It honestly took me a moment to register the changes.

Rather than the monochromatic color scheme of gold, gold, and even more gold, there was an array of greens and black, with a subtle design of snakes and vines on the baseboard. The bookshelves were filled, and there was a small old on the desk, along with a note.

 _Study. And I hope you like the room_

 _-Loki_

I smirked and sat down at the desk, grabbing a quill and paper to take notes. If he wanted me to study, the by gods, I'd study.


End file.
